


In Time of Sea Monsters

by KomaedaClear



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Blood, its way more realistic with how these creatures are supposed to act, ive done a lot of research, lots of marine reptiles, megamorphs #2 rewritten to be aquatic, they dont all come from the same time period but screw science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedaClear/pseuds/KomaedaClear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megamorphs #2 rewritten to be aquatic. Nothing is the same. The waters surrounding the shallows are dangerous, and a new threat is awaiting below the depths. Danger around every corner, the Animorphs will have to find a way out of the shallows before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time of Sea Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i did this i am marine reptile trash please just end me now  
> actually im not sorry

Note: Taking place at the beginning of Megamorphs #2, the Animorphs have themselves in another time. What has changed, is the place they are at. In the Late Cretaceous, the group are near a small island in the seemingly endless ocean in dolphin morphs. Farther out is a wall of rock, not too high but steep, surrounding the island in a half circle. The island is a bit closer to the back of the circle than the center, and a ways out from the opening of the circle is the entrance to the open ocean.

The setting is based off of the setting of the game Sea Monsters: by National Geographic, but way larger. The entirety of the book has been rewritten to fit in this scenery because the author is a piece of shit and wanted the book to be primarily aquatic. The author is marine reptile trash and it is the Late Cretaceous because of that reason, and also the fact the Animorphs would lose their shit at the sight of any of these creatures.

Marco

The water was way too calm for the storm. There was sun shining down into the water, and I could see the sand right below me, rising up to a small island to my left. I could just see a big blob of brown in front of my dolphin nose, but I was still recovering from that explosion. My left side had a pressing pain, as though I was hit with a brick all along the side. As I regained my senses, I looked around for my friends. Where the hell was I? What the hell happened? I really did hope Ax had an explanation for this.

I called out. No answer. I tried to swim, but my tail was too damaged by the blast to move, and as I tried, all I could feel was pain. I had to demorph.

Slowly, I began to shrink as I became my real form. The pain started to disappear as I gained my legs and stood up. The sand was softer yet grainier than I remembered. The crunching of my bones distracted me a tiny bit as I looked around. I breathed deeply, regaining everything in my body.

The water was a clear blue that went darker farther out, and the island I stood beside had a tall palm-like tree. A wall of rock surrounded the area in a half circle farther out. I suspected it to be quite tall, but it was hard to see from far away.

The warm water lapped at my waist, and I turned and walked up the sand onto the island. It wasn’t too big, about as big as a generic classroom. I surveyed the ocean around me. I could see something closer to the opening of the circle of rock dip up. Was it one of my friends?

This was crazy. I needed answers. I have no idea what happened to us. I waded forward from the island to morph again, then froze. In front of me, just on top of the surface, was a meter long square turtle. It was brown and flat and looked very slow and looked nothing like the turtles I knew.

It came towards me, moving slow, but it was still terrifying. And kind of funny-looking. I would have laughed if I knew what it was. Looking around, there was more of it, clearly. I did not want to have to deal with this now. Who knew what it could do to me? Not much, probably, but I wasn’t risking it.

Turning around, I stalked back up to the island. The ocean was not what I was used to. Those were not any creatures I was aware of. I would have to use my osprey morph to survey the surroundings.

After the bone crunching and feather earning of the morph was completed, I took flight. The air was so different. It was warmer, and didn’t feel like the air I was supposed to fly in. But damn, it still felt good to be in the skies, despite the absence of whatever was missing. Looking down from my high point, I could see movement below the surface. Big blobs of dark. Long, small, and darting fish. A couple came up for air, and I could see a snakelike head on the end of a long neck. It had long teeth, and damn, was I terrified.

I spotted zero dolphins or anything I was used to, other than some weird fish, so I decided to call out again. I began to panic. Where was everyone? What the hell was going on? Better yet, how the hell was I going to get back home?


End file.
